Conventionally, the parallax barrier method has been known as a method of showing stereoscopic images to an observer, without use of specific glasses. For example, H3 (1991)-119889A (Patent Document 1) discloses a stereoscopic video image display device that realizes a parallax barrier in which apertures that allow light to pass therethrough and light shielding parts that block light are provided in a stripe form, on a switching liquid crystal panel.
In a stereoscopic display device of the parallax barrier type, however, pixels that should be behind the parallax barrier are partially visible in the case where stereoscopic images displayed on a display are viewed from a position deviated from the front of the display in the horizontal direction, or in a state where the display is inclined. As a result, a phenomenon that stereoscopic images displayed on the display screen are seen reddish or bluish (hereinafter this phenomenon is called as a stereoscopic image coloring phenomenon) occurs.